<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>make it mine by burnthesocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381059">make it mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks'>burnthesocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>socks' RK1700 december [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collars, Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Jealousy, M/M, Master/Pet, RK1700 December 2020 (Detroit: Become Human), Sub Upgraded Connor | RK900 (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor doesn't fail to notice when Gavin flirts with Nines.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>socks' RK1700 december [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RK1700 December 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>make it mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(day twenty-six, prompt: jealousy)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Connor hadn’t ever considered himself a jealous person. Sure, he wanted him and Nines to remain monogamous, but he wasn’t at all one to get bothered when Nines would spend time with other people. For example, Nines and Simon were great friends and Connor never minded. In fact, he was glad for that friendship and that Nines had other people besides him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though when he gave it more thought, he supposed it was because Simon posed no real threat in the regard of lessening Nines’ feelings for Connor. He was in a relationship himself with Markus and his relations with Nines were purely platonic, regardless of closeness. Connor didn’t find Simon to be anything that got in the way of his and Nines’ relationship or time together and he was kind. Connor liked Simon and was happy Nines had someone like that in his life as a close friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was when Gavin came into the picture that Connor found himself becoming more and more possessive of Nines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Detective Reed seemed to be warming up to Nines, and when that was all it was, Connor was actually happy about it. He’d been rude enough to the both of them and it was about time he started showing some decency, but there were some key signs of attraction that Connor wished he could miss. Gavin would always lay it on thick, too, not bothering to be subtle in his interest. Connor and Nines’ relationship wasn’t public, but it was almost like Gavin was trying to get under Connor’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And whether he was genuinely trying or not, it was working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor couldn’t go a day of work without seeing Gavin wink, check out, give lingering touches, or get unusually close to Nines and Connor would be lying if he said it didn’t make him angry. So, he gave it some thought. He knew he had nothing to worry about, really, but he still wanted to get back at Gavin somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he brought out the collar that Nines would often wear during some of their sexual encounters and presented it to him one morning when he decided the night prior that he’d had enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do with this?” Nines asked, his face flushed blue in embarrassment and LED spinning yellow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simple. I want you to wear it,” Connor answered, his eyes looking into Nines’ challengingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we’re going to work,” Nines faltered, his eyebrows knitted together, though he knew as well as Connor did that it was the entire point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m very well aware of that,” Connor said with a smirk, taking a predatory step forward. Nines leaned back and when Connor heightened his hearing, he could hear the raise in his Thirium pump regulator’s beating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Nines agreed. Connor, who was very attentive and noticed body language, spotted nothing but embarrassment and was relieved, though he didn’t show his relief on his face. He held up the collar for a second and Nines nodded, so Connor put it on him, clasping it behind him and stepping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look perfect, baby,” Connor said gently, leaning forward and giving Nines a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Nines said bashfully, smiling and looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Connor replied, dropping his hands to his sides. “Are you ready now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am.” Nines put his hand in Connor’s, a small smile still on his face. Connor nodded his acknowledgment and they stepped out of the apartment, not taking long to catch a cab to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride mainly consisted of comfortable silence, though the entire time, Connor kept his hand high up Nines’ thigh, and it was clear that Nines was aware of it. Extremely so, because he looked everywhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the hand beside one glance and his LED kept flickering. Connor was proud of himself by the time they arrived at the police department, not only from getting Nines to wear a collar to work but getting him riled up in the taxi there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor,” Nines whined quietly when Connor traced his fingers on the outside of his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong, darling?” Connor feigned innocence, though the teasing glint in his eyes revealed he knew exactly what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...No, nothing,” Nines said and shook his head, blushing again as they entered the front doors. The Android working at the front took notice immediately to Nines’ new accessory and her eyebrows raised before she managed a friendly expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Connor, Nines,” she greeted with a smile. Connor waved with a smile and Nines gave a nod of acknowledgment before entering the precinct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin turned at their entrance and did an immediate double-take. Connor couldn’t help but let a smug look wash over his face and Gavin squinted at him- or maybe it was a glare, but if it was, he wasn’t very good at it. Connor walked to his own desk across from Hank, who was looking as if he was trying to hold back laughter as he stared at the two across the precinct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wonderin’ what you were gonna do,” Hank said, chuckling quietly with raised eyebrows. “He’s practically been on top of Nines past few days, and I knew it was botherin’ ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has indeed,” Connor said spitefully, but a shit-eating grin came over his bitter expression when he heard Gavin sputtering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>collar</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Gavin asked, seeming absolutely appalled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes it is,” Nines replied with an obviously fake smile. Or maybe it wasn’t obvious, and Connor just knew him well and was lucky enough to know what his smile looked like. Gavin looked from Connor across the room, to Nines, and then to Nines’ collar. He seemed to be at a loss for words, which Connor was grateful for. He found his voice extremely bothersome and was grateful when Gavin sat down and finally kept his mouth shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor watched the </span>
  <em>
    <span>MISSION SUCCESSFUL</span>
  </em>
  <span> window appear in his HUD and smiled to himself as he opened his terminal, knowing he’d gotten his point across. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i apologize for 1) using gavin as a lame plot device and 2) being late posting this as always, i hope it was still enjoyable</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>